I Never Knew
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: It had been the perfect evening. Well... until it all went wrong.


I never knew how it would feel to die.

I never knew how I would die.

I never knew I would _watch _myself die.

It had been a perfect evening. Dinner with my boyfriend, romantic stroll through a moonlight park, and a sweet goodbye kiss that still lingered on my lips.

But that was where it all went wrong.

*Cue cheesy fad-in flashback*

"Are you sure? I really don't mind driving you."

"I'm completely sure. Its fine, go home and relax."

"Okay," he whimpered. Still unsure. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I climbed onto my toes and kissed him.

My mind became blurry with lust and as his tongue slipped between my lips , I snaked my arms around his neck. His hands gripped my waist and he pulled me towards him. Soon our bodies were pressed so hard against each other it hurt. And my back was pressed against his black Ford. His arm had worked its way up the back of my shirt and I was clutching his abs.

We both pulled back and said our final good-byes.

Nothing could ruin my now perfect mood.

Except something had.

As I started my way home I hummed a tune I heard from a show called _Elfen Lied_. Lillium music box, I believed it was called.

Suddenly a rough hand gripped my waist. Fear invaded me.

As I was pulled into an alley I shrieked. The hand moved from my waist to my mouth as he silenced me.

"Please! Don't hurt me!: I whimpered only to have my plea muffled.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll treat ya reeaal well." A gruff voice chuckled.

He removed his hand from my mouth and rubbed my thigh as he moved his other hand up to the hem of my shirt. I took both of my hands and tried to stop him but he just waved my hands away.

I started crying as he reached up my shirt and fondled my breasts through my bra. His hand that had rested on my waist trailed over my butt and up the back of my shirt as he fiddled with the clasp. As he finally unlocked them I shrieked again.

Suddenly, a burning sensation erupted upon my cheek before it dawned on me that I had been slapped.

He pulled my shirt over my head and removed my bra. I now stood completely naked from the waist up. He tugged us both to the end of the ally. He took in the sight of my breasts. I reached up to cover them before he slapped me again.

"Let me see you!" he yelled.

He reached a hand up to my breast and began to fondle them. He leaned over shyly and wrapped his mouth around the nipple to one.

He began to suck. Lick, and bite it.

I moaned against my will.

"I'm not a virgin! I lost it to my boyfriend!"

I screamed kicking and kicking. I landed a hit to his crotch before I made a dash to grab my bra and top.

"Maxwell!: I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Maxwell, help me! Baby, I need you!"

I knew it was no use. He was long gone. Reaching for my phone I pressed one and clicked call. Hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Maxwell!" I yelled.

"Sandy! What's wrong?" He asked me with a worried tone.

"I'm in an ally! About a block away from _Maria's_! I need your help!"

"Our favorite restaurant? Why are you in an ally?"

"A guys trying to rape me!"

As I spoke I pulled on my bra and blouse. Just as I was about to run a rough voice barked at me.

"Hey! Get off the fucking phone!"

I yelped as the phone was slapped out of my hands and onto the floor smashing into pieces.

I felt pure rage race through my veins.

Before I could react or even think about what I was doing I reached out and was punching him in the face.

His nose made a sickening crunching noise and I flinched.

I saw a glint of silver and I took a deep breath to scream before my breath was cut short.

I gasped but it came out short and raspy.

I felt my heart beating faster trying to repair the damage that had been done. I clutched my stomach then moved one hand to see the red blood that had stained my fingers.

The stinging sensation wouldn't go away. I pressed my open wound harder. I sank to my knees before falling onto my back trying to get a breath.

Every time I moved, everything blurred. Everything blacked out for a few seconds before returning to normal. A pain like this was new to me. I hated it.

"Shoulda' let me have my way with you. Now you understand the consequence of your actions."

He chuckled darkly.

He moved into the light for a few seconds. He was clearly older. A few gray hairs and a balding problem.. Beer belly. Crooked nose that was dripping onto me. Beady eyes, blood shot and blank. Small pale lips. Chubby arms and legs. No wonder he needed to rape to get some sex.

My lips continued to open and close. I felt like a fish. Only I was gasping for air instead of water.

The man looked at me once more.

"One day you'll with I _had_ had my way with you."

Then he rushed off into the night. Before I blacked out once more I could have sworn I heard sirens.

_Its just your imagination. You're sleepy now. Take a nap…_ my mind told me. And under my breath with as much air as I could have used.

"Ok. I will…" and I did.

The whole time I had been dying I saw a ghostly figure of myself standing over my head. I was watching myself die.

I would constantly have dreams. Sweet dreams of Maxwell after the accident. He would talk to me everyday and we would go on dates. I knew I was dead. I just knew it. This was my heaven. Forever being with Maxwell. Yet one day, a guy whose face I couldn't see approached Maxwell while we were on one of our dates.

"Mr. Noppe?"

"Yes?"

"We have to pull the plug. Its been over two years. Her mother and father approved, but they wish for your approval also."

"No. She's going to wake up. I just know it."

I dropped to my feet crying out to him.

"I'm awake, Maxy! I'm awake! Why are you talking like I'm not! It hurts me, Maxy!"

Maxwell merely stared at me . I heard him mutter something yet his lips never moved. What was going on?

"We may need this room. Shell be happier up there. I'll give you a few more minutes with her before we turn the machines off."

The mysterious guy left. My sobs had turned into silent cries.

"Okay, Sandy. I guess this is goodbye… I know I promised we would go to your favorite restaurant then wed see a movie.. But that's not going to happen."

"What are you talking about!" I cried, "We already did!"

"So, I love you. And I hope the angels treat you well." He leaned down and kissed my lips

"You lost a lot of blood that night. And went into a coma."

"C-Coma?"

"I'm the reason you're still suffering and now I guess is the time to let you go."

"I'm fine, Maxy! I swear!" I held his hand trying to get him to see the truth. "I died that night! Its not possible I'm in a coma! Just don't leave me, Maxwell!"

The mysterious other returned .

"Okay, Mr., Noppo. Were going to turn them off."

I heard a click then a long sustained beep noise. It was annoying. I felt a tug on my hand. As I looked at tit the skin was pulled up and a hole was left behind. My mouth opened a little and it felt like a tube was being pulled out of my throat.

"Maxwell? What's going on I said don't leave me!" My dream was slowly fading to blackness and Maxwell disappeared. The shops that had been behind him disappeared. All I was left with was blackness. Suddenly I heard a gasp and a muffled voice.

"Impossible!" I seemed to say. I felt my body start to shake./ Two hands appeared on my forearm and one moved to my cheek.

My eyes fluttered closed. I expected to be greeted with angels clad in white. But all I saw were chestnut brown eyes.

"M-Maxwell?" A smile appeared and his hair fell into his eyes.

"Yeah, Sandy. I'm here. Good Morning."

…

Wow four pages from and back and it only took me like 25 minutes to transfer from paper to my laptop! I feel accomplished! Well I've been wanting to upload this for a while and here it is! Hope you guys like it! It took forever for me to write AND type up so… YAY!

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


End file.
